


【包托/杰托】婚约者

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯HP paro*请注意避雷
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 3





	【包托/杰托】婚约者

*

霍格沃茨校内小报一直是众多学生缓解在校学习压力并了解麻瓜风俗人情的第一选择。作为一款校内知名刊物，校报的主编兼创始人拉文克劳雷米.桑切斯先生一直秉承着实事求是和风趣幽默两项核心原则来筛选众多学生的投稿和选文刊登。

所以充斥在拉文克劳级长休息室的声音大多是这样的：“梅林的胡子，这种东西他们是怎么好意思拿出来投稿的，给蟾蜍一只笔写的都会比这个好。”或者是“哦梅林，这女孩真是个天才，我要去和她签长期合同。”

尽管大多数巫师并不知道所谓的合同是什么，但他们依然答应得很快，这是一个绝佳的出名机会，除了魁地奇和傲罗之外的绝佳机会。

尽管有着这些不要命的记者和摄影师每天搜罗，但雷米依旧感觉不满足，他从创办这份报纸以来就期待的大事从来没有出现过。雷米有种预感，比起他真正要报导的事情，那些鬼魂之间的旧情史连开胃小菜都算不上，见证历史远远比探寻历史更伟大。

霍格沃茨近日有几件事在学生和老师之间掀起了轩然大波。第一件事就是新一届的三强争霸会即将在霍格沃茨召开，目前呼声最高的是格兰芬多级长史蒂文.杰拉德。

第二件事是海格再次荣登神奇动物保护学教授，这次他直接带来了一只装在巨大笼子里的卡巴，这让学院之间就谁能先让卡巴给自己鞠躬这件事开始较劲。

第三件事也是最重要的一件事，据可靠消息来源，格兰芬多的级长史蒂文.杰拉德和赫奇帕奇的找球手费尔南多.托雷斯将在毕业后不日完婚，婚礼将在杰拉德家的祖宅举行。当日在城堡里闲逛的所有幽灵对那天看报纸的学生的形容都高度一致，就连皮皮鬼也只是在上面夸大了肢体语言而已。

"如果让我知道是谁把这事说出去的，我一定要把他扔进黑湖里去和人鱼跳交谊舞。"

杰拉德把头砸在酒吧的桌子上，桌面的黄油啤酒随着他发出的"砰"的声响开始在杯子里面晃悠，有几滴从大集体里面逃脱，砸在了格兰芬多级长的脸上。作为少女心碎事件的主人公，他现在连校门都出不了，只能天天躲在有求必应室里，除非上课不然他绝对不会离开这间温暖的老酒吧。

"反正我们都知道它早晚会被报道出来，这就是我们双方家长的本意。所以比起这个我更好奇你是怎么让有求必应室出现的。"

费尔南多比他好过一点，毕竟赫奇帕奇的学子大多数都不会主动去问以免尴尬，他们充其量会在背后没有恶意的探讨一下。但即使是这样，费尔南多这些天也没少往有求必应室跑，毕竟杰拉德需要有人给他送吃的。

"我怎么知道，可能格兰芬多和有求必应室之间有什么特别的心电感应之类的吧。"

杰拉德以前听闻过，因为地理位置和学生性格的原因，厨房的家养小精灵会经常拿些点心和饮料给赫奇帕奇的人开小灶，但直到今天他才真正意识到个厨房打好关系有多么重要。杰拉德捧着一只可颂，觉得自己今天见到了真正的霍格沃茨厨房之神。

"那我希望你能和变形术的教室也有心电感应，今天下午两点的课，别忘了。"

费尔南多基本上是送完吃的就走，他知道杰拉德这段时间都不太想看见人，所以从来不会主动侵占杰拉德的私人空间，除非是他需要伙伴一起练新学的咒语。

其实他们俩的关系本来还挺亲近的，会一起上下课，在魁地奇球场上骑着扫帚互相传球联系技巧。如果不是这个突如其来的婚约，说不定以后彼此的孩子还可以成为朋友。

费尔南多撅着屁股把头埋进了枕头里，丝毫不介意自己的形象已经接近一只鸵鸟。

"记住！调配一服完美的昏睡药，最重要的就是加入龙骨屑的剂量是否准确，因为不论多了还是少了，它带来的副作用都是非常可怕的。好了，配方我已经写在黑板上了，你们两两一组开始做吧。"

原来的霍格莫拉斯教授因为旅行时不慎被一只发/ 情的科伦多蜥蜴咬中了屁股，不得不卧床两周，学校只能请来一位新的教授来暂时接替他的职位。

这没什么不好的，新教授相信麻瓜的寓教于乐，所以魔药学破天荒的成为了继黑魔法防御学和神奇动物保护学之后，第三门上课无人睡觉的学科。唯一美中不足的就是，他有些过于热衷校园里流传的小道消息和八卦新闻，尤其喜欢把两个他认为是情侣的学生安排成一组制作魔药，而这点在杰拉德和费尔南多身上体现的淋漓尽致。

所幸格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇很少一起上课，杰拉德发誓，如果不是这样，他绝对会因为他们的揶揄和调侃而故意把磨碎的乌头加进正在炖煮的任何魔药里，然后把那锅炸弹扔到人群里和他们同归于尽。

‘我觉得我快要受不了伊赛尔教授的眼神了！！！！’

在一次格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的魔药课上，费尔南多偷偷给杰拉德传了小纸条，后面跟着的一堆感叹号让杰拉德看着都头疼。他们现在正进行到魔药的关键步骤，这副汤药的成功与否全看杰拉德的手够不够稳。

这些天格兰芬多的分被扣的太多了，他必须得在学期末之前把它们都加回来，而伊赛尔教授的课是最好拿分的，所以他只能跟费尔南多让他再忍耐一会。

"再等一会，起码等我把手里的龙骨刮完再跟他抗议。"

"嘿，那对甜蜜的未婚小情侣？注意点，这可是在上课。"

咬耳朵的行为不出所料的被教授看到了，杰拉德对此没表现出什么不适，只是冷着一张脸把龙骨粉倒进大釜里，看它们逐渐咕嘟成漂亮的银白色。费尔南多则尴尬到连头发都快炸起来了，他站在那里，金色的头发随着主人的呼吸而到处乱颤，像只受惊了的金丝雀。

"我们做完了。"

杰拉德把熬好的魔药装瓶，然后"咚"的撂在他教授的桌子上，算是短暂的吸引了下视线，缓解了费尔南多的尴尬。

伊赛尔倒是一点都不介意，从口袋里拿出了一副奇奇怪怪的眼镜一路小跑的过来，端着那瓶魔药在手里轻轻摇晃着。

"堪称完美，杰拉德先生。但我依然得提醒你，在魔药制作时和男朋友调情是非常不值得推广的行为。"

看着新教授那对雾蓝色的眼珠，杰拉德决定还是熬一锅炸药然后把教室炸掉算了。


End file.
